Shinzo Hattori
'Shinzo Hattori '(服部慎造) is the tritagonist of the Ninja Hattori-kun franchise. He is Kanzo Hattori's younger brother. Shinzo is actually stronger than Kanzo because of his crying. Physical Appearance Shinzo is plump, has fair skin, oval-shaped black eyes and rosy cheeks. He often regularly wears red ninja robes, a white belt on his waist and a wooden sword on his back. Shizo is a six letter word boy. Personality and traits Shinzo tricks Hattori into giving him things, annoyingly cries very loudly and disturbs people such as in 'Let's go to the movies', 'Kenichi flies in the sky' and such episodes. However, he's a loyal and devoted brother to Hattori and has a good heart and great compassion, and his sanguine, happy-go-lucky temperament buys him friends easily. Although he was not too good at the beginning, he has improved and is determined to become a strong ninja. Shinzo doesn't like people interrupting him when he is talking. This trait was shown in some earlier episodes of the 1981 anime. Relationships Kanzo Hattori Shinzo looks up to his brother Hattori. He is not as serious as his older brother, but mostly obeys him. They can argue at times though, but they always make amends. Shishimaru Shinzo and Shishimaru are inseparable. They often play together and seldom fight, and when they do, their altercations are mostly playful and end in them making up. Kenichi and Yumeko Kawai Kenichi, Hattori's best friend, does mistreat Shinzo sometimes, but still cares for him, and confides in him for help at times, which can lead to trouble. Yumeko is one of his closest friends, and she often makes him cake and other treats. Kemumaki and Kagechiyo Shinzo despises Kemumaki just as much as Hattori does. In "A new ninja technique", he, along with Shishimaru and Kenichi were combatants in the duel between Hattori and Kemumaki. However, Kemumaki did teach Shinzo how to walk on water. Shinzo also dislikes his cat Kagechiyo, but sometimes they help each other. The Mitsubas Shinzo is very close to Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuba, who care for Shinzo like their own. History Main Article: Shinzo Arrives Quotes *"Ninja Technique smokebomb!" (first line) *"Gili-gili-gili" (Hindi catchphrase) Weapons * Ninja weapons: Shinzo uses normal ninja weapons, such as a sword and shuriken, to hold his own. Although they were initially made of wood and thus easily destructible, Shinzo advanced to sophisticated steel weapons. * Crying: Shinzo uses his crying to immobilise enemies, though he can misuse it at times. Skills Though not as powerful as his brother, Shinzo is skilled at things to a limit. * '''Duelling: '''Shinzo is a skilled duellist as a combatant, even holding his own against Kemuzou Kemumaki. * '''Ninja Techniques: '''Shinzo is skilled at certain ninja techniques, such as walking on water and flying. * '''Strong Will: '''Shinzo does not give up easily, and mostly gets help from his brother. Etymology '''Shinzo, Shinzō '''or '''Shinzou '''is a common Japanese masculine name. For more information about Shinzo's surname, please check the page on his brother. Gallery Chara sinzou.gif C img03.jpg Image.png|Shinzo mucking about with his Ninja Techniques FTYBRPNG07.PNG|Shinzo sitting in the back of the family car with Hattori and Shishimaru FTYBRPNG05.PNG|Shinzo trying to track down a thief FTYBRPNG09.PNG|Shinzo preparing to take part in a baseball match against Kemumaki FTYBRPNG16.PNG|Shinzo with Shishimaru 320x240-awK.jpg|Shinzo with Hattori covering their ears Category:Ninjas Category:Mitsuba Family Category:Characters Category:Hattori Family Category:Main Characters Category:Manga Characters